1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a two component composition of an ether compound and an alkylbenzene compound which is useful in the field of heat transfer fluid technology. The composition of the invention is a liquid at room temperature and maintains itself in a liquid phase down to the very super cold temperature of −175° F.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses heat transfer processes for the transfer of thermal energy to and from a material to be cooled to very low temperatures. Certain organic solvents have been used alone to lower the temperature of objects, such as alcohols, ketones, halogenated hydrocarbons and terpenes, either as a single component thermal energy transfer material or as a multi-component thermal transfer material.
The problem with the current low temperature heat transfer fluids is that they are not reproducible concerning their physical properties as the temperature goes lower, e.g. they become cloudy, gelatinous, volatile, flash-off, become toxic, change in viscosity as the temperature gets lower. At very low temperatures below 0° F., the physical properties change interfering with the economic objective and render the processes economically undesirable. For example, certain pharmaceutical compounds can only be synthesized in chemical reactions conducted at extremely low temperatures down to −175° F. The field of heat transfer fluids has had a long felt need for formulation that prolong the fluid or liquid phase of the heat transfer material at very cold temperatures. Thus far, no one heat transfer material is suitable for use at very low temperatures.
A new chemistry is needed for reactions that are best perfected at extremely low temperatures. In some reactions more than half of the starting material turns into waste which reduces the amount of desired compounds. Very cold environments provide more selective high yields and purity; for example, in pharmaceutical fields, great efficiencies are achieved by elimination of by product waste. Such reactions require conditions colder than −120° F.